The present invention relates to a recording device capable of writing data onto a recordable optical disc, and more specifically, to a method and a recording device capable of selecting a write strategy for recording data onto a recordable optical disc according to a characteristic value which is pre-grooved on the recordable optical disc.
In today's information technology era, optical recording products used for storing a large amount of information have become popular. There are various kinds of recordable optical discs utilized to store data, such as CD-R discs, CD-RW discs, DVD-R discs, DVD+R discs, DVD-RW, DVD+RW discs, DVD-RAM discs, etc. Although complying with recordable optical disc specification, discs produced by different manufacturers and composed of different materials may behave differently when exposed to the write pulse generated by different optical recording products. Therefore, such differences among the optical discs may result in different recording qualities of the same stored data. The recording qualities could be evaluated using various criteria, for example, jitter or bit error rate. Therefore, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem caused by variances between the discs' characteristics, a recording device has to choose an appropriate write strategy for each different kind of optical discs, respectively. In this way, optimal recording quality could be achieved.
Generally speaking, when a recording device according to the related art is going to record data onto an optical disc whose preferred write strategy is unknown, the recording device just adopts a default write strategy to write data onto the optical disc. Such recording process may lead to bad recording quality if the default write strategy is not appropriate for this specific kind of discs. Therefore, U.S. Patent Application Publication NO. US2003/0058765A1 “Method and recording device for selecting an optimized write strategy and recording medium for use by the method” has disclosed a method for selecting an optimal write strategy for a specific type of optical recording disc from a set of write strategies stored in a recording device. However, the above method consumes a large amount of time to write a plurality of test patterns respectively according to all the presently stored write strategies, and then selects an optimal write strategy based on the performance results of written test patterns on the optical disc. As a result, the write strategy selection is very time-consuming, which degrades the performance of the recording device.